ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Nation on the Brink
RDM/WHM solo Lvl 99 Easy solo. Buffed up, then aided Elvaan group in battle. By the time they were done the Mithras were already fighting One-eyed Gwajboj. Cured the NPCs and casted a spell every now and so often. Enfeebling magic stuck every time, Paralyze II is your best friend here. Due to curing I got a lot of hate which was pretty good because Stoneskin absorbed a lot of hits and helped conserve the NPCs health. Converted one time and kept doing the above. Took about 10 minutes to finish. Kendaron July 29th 2014 Solo as Lv99 THF/DNC. Tpolomn - 3/25/2014 Solo'd as SAM99/DNC49, no food or restore items, second attempt. Went in > meditate > Seigan > Drain Samba II > Third Eye, went ahead towards the turtles. I did not use the pull-to-the-group strategy, instead I killed as many mobs myself even before the group splits. Each mob is about 2-3 hits and a shoha to kill, so went fast. Zararg+group were full health for the boss, the Mithra and the San d'Orian knight had 20ish health left. Engaged One-eye, basically a zerg fight, I tried to keep hate so NPCs would be alive longer. When I was almost dead I kited him a little bit (he was around 40% at that time) till Meditate was available. Healed up a bit, konzon-ittai, sekkanoki + 2 x Shoha and he was dead. Low on HP but still a win. --Bryenne (talk) 22:39, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Solo'd as a NIN99/DNC49 with evasion gear+merits, no food/restore items, first attempt. Save your TP for waltzes while fighing the groups in case your shadows drop, but other than that, the fight was cake. The only time I dropped in the yellow was when I pulled the Yagudo instead of just fighting them and they spammed ninjutsu as I ran. I would suggest ignoring the NPCs and fight each group as you come across them. Mobs drop in a few hits. The NM is easy but will spam Battle Dance if it has any NPCs on it, dropping 1-2 shadows. He hit me for about 160 dmg but with debuffs, he's blind. All in all, pretty easy. --Ceolwulf 22:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *Solo'd by BRD99/NIN49 on first try with a good DD set and an Evasion set. Followed Romaa and her mercenaries and took down Yagudos with them. By the time we got done there, Distaud and Zazarg had fallen, so we finished off the Orcs, and then Quads. Only NPC left alive after that was one Cobra Mercenary, so I basically had to tank One-eyed Gwajboj. Used Mambo X2 the whole fight and stuck in full evasion gear. Around 50%~ I popped Soul Voice and used Paeon/Mambo the rest of the fight 'cuz Battle Dance was wrecking me. Also kept Elegy/Nocturne/Requiem stuck on him, obviously. Got pretty intense, had about 9 minutes left when the fight ended. Used 24 Shihei total. No food or temp items. --BruHouse (talk) 22:39, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok tried this solo run as 80PLD/40NIN as per guides on main and discussion page, started off buffing up Utu/Pro/Shell/Phalanx and went to grab quadavs at NW, was going ok but i made the mistake of biting off more then I could chew, couldnt stand still long enough to recast Utus, managed to get onto orcs then died. Waited for next game day and tried again this time as PLD/RDM, began again buffed up Pro/Shell/SS/Phalanx and ate tav taco just for extra duration on SS, proceeded NW grabbed one quadav and took it to npcs, instead of taking mobs to them, i let them draw weapons an run after it, then moved npcs to various areas, so grabbed one mob, let npc aggro, run into group of mobs, and supertank mobs as npc grabs off me, found this strat worked wonders!, when you get to last mob or so in one area, run with it to next and repeat til all down. then when boss pops, all npc should be at almost full hp and they do make short work of him. I opened on boss with DE Flash and poped 2h for hate on it to avoid npc gettin bashed up by battle dance. Started off straight tanking but found i took too much dmg to keep hate, so slapped on CC and started kiting, npc where still able to kill it. Lost hate at last 10% spammed 3 battle dances an wiped out most of supporter npcs but generals still up, ran in an finished off for last 10%. Got odd message while trying enter this solo. The hands of darkness have prevented you from proceeding, was dark day and night dunno if this means anything.Heimdall77 01:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) - This is just a generic server error when attempting to enter Wings of the Goddess assault-like areas. Tahngarthortalk- 00:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Attempted this fight as THF75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37, just to see what it was like. There's 3 squads of NPCs at the start, who, after awhile, will run off in different directions. The Windurstian NPCs encounter some Yagudos, the San d'Orian NPCs encounter Orcs, and the Bastokan NPCs encounter Quadavs. There's several (about 5-6?) of each type of beastmen, all fairly weak. The NPCs can take them out without any assistance, though of course helping them out speeds things up, and keeping them alive helps out later. After all the beastmen in the group the encounter are dead, they'll hang around for a bit before moving off to encounter another group, similarly sized and equally weak (though immune to sleep, as far as we could tell). After all these are gone, assuming the NPCs are still alive, they'll give you some temp items (we got Dusty Potion, Dusty Ether, and Instant Reraise), then head off to the center of the map (where you start), where One-Eyed Gwajboj will be waiting. He's the main NM, and isn't weak like the others. He has decently high defense (being a PLD mob), and hits fairly hard (~280-300 non-critical hits to a 75THF/NIN with Protect II). Interestingly enough, you don't lose the BC if all the NPCs die; they are just there to help you out. The NPCs don't seem to do anything but physically attack and use WSs. We ended up dying (shortly after the NPCs) with the NM at about 80%. I'd say that a healer or two, a tank, and a DD or two could make short work of this BC, assuming that the NM is the end of it. --Kyrie 03:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Attempted this as WAR/DNC and WHM/BLM, we made it as far as the NM leader, he spams AoE like he does in Campaign battle, but don't hurt players much, but REALLY hurts the NPCs. He was able to easily wipe them out using that. I think if we had a RDM to help with healing, this could be doable. I'll be attempting like that later on. All in all, it was a fun fight. --Suirieko 03:57, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Did this as PLD/war RDM/whm MNK/nin MNK/nin. Followed one unit, helped them, then hit up the other 3. Third NPC unit had already cleared out their mobs. Mobs hit harder than I thought, make sure your PLD, or the NPCs take point and get initial aggro of the mobs. If I do it again, I'd say follow first unit, help second unit (Split up if you've got enough people), then just wait in the middle for the main NM. NM wasn't too hard, was able to Slow/Para, Tossed on a Dia 3 and the MNKs 2hrd. Ripped through him pretty fast. Note that he'll use Invincible around 50%, if I'd thought of it, we'd have used one Hundred Fist before, and another after, since Invincible ate the second half of the Hundred Fists. --FFXI-Apollyon 09:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, here's my recommended strategy. Have three healers. Assign one to each of the generals. Any melees assist the generals in the following order. Windurst > San d'Oria > Bastok. Left to their own resources, the mithra are probably going to get themselves killed. The Elvaan are going to come out barely alive and Zazarg is just going to rip off some quadav faces and laugh. Although not necessary, the goal of this fight is to keep the generals alive. They will rip through One-Eyed like a sheet of paper if they're all alive. If memory serves, The mithra go south, the elvaan go north-east and Zazarg and company go North West. If you keep the generals alive, you win. End of story. No risk of time. No risk of wiping. Just keep them alive. --Lordshadow 14:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Taken from the article. this is more of a testimonial comment, that belongs to the discussion page. *Dual boxed with 75 PLD/NIN & WHM/BLM. Casted Protect and Shell then had PLD run ahead of NPCs and aggro both Orc squads. Pld then ran back and aggroed 2nd Quadav squad. Kited around and let NPCs kill off mobs one by one while WHM kept PLD and main NPCs healed, movement speed pants are a must for the PLD. This kept most of the NPCs alive and helped make quick work of One-eyed Gwajboj. Rongelouts N Distaud seems to be the strongest and most dmg resistant of the NPCs, only him and his two knights survived with me. Here's another testimonial, regarding temporary items. Won this with a full party of 6x players. The NPCs took a beating, and required quite a few cures. Although all generals survived to the end, no temporary items were given out at any point (aside from the default Escape item that aborts the mission). --FFXI-Guppy 07:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Won with a party of 4 players. PLD DNC SAM SCH. We separated and followed the NPC generals (DNC took Windurst, PLD took Bastok, SAM and SCH took San d'Oria). It appears the items are given out either randomly or to everyone within a small area of the NPC that distributes them. I received a whole stack of temp items after the first wave and assumed everyone else did as well. It was only after I told the rest of my party to use their items that they reported they received none. Later on, the PLD that he just received items while I got none. I suspect that, similar to Besieged, the NPCs who are near you give out certain items, for after they separated and we followed, I only received 3 items instead of the 9 I got in the beginning. I don't know what prompts the NPCs to give out items, but I think it follows a similar structure to Besieged NPCs, where each NPC is assigned an item and if they fall in battle the item is no longer given out. For reference, I followed San d'Oria and kept getting potion, ether, and scroll of Reraise. The other temp items included Assassin's Drink, Oracle's Drink, Monarch's Drink, Spy's Drink, Fighter's Drink, Barbarian's Drink, and Champion's Drink. Tekie1016 21:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Quite easily done as BLU/NIN, NIN/WAR, RDM/WHM although you will have to concentrate on keeping HP up at the NM if you're healing, as Battle Dance spam can take HP down fast if your party has hate. Don't even try to Gravity or Bind anything in here as you will get resisted. The mobs hit quite hard too so it really is just best to let the NPCs go in and then assist them. -- Orubicon 00:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Done with PLD/WAR, BLU/WHM, SMN/WHM, RDM/BLM. Concentrate on keeping the NPCs alive for the first part of the battle. Once facing off with One-Eyed Gwajboj, most of the NPCs will probably go down. For our group, PLD damaged One-Eyed Gwajboj with Atonement, with Zazarg throwing out weapon skills. -- Quetzacoatl Battle Dance I noticed that his Battle Dance never effected the players, but only the NPCs until they are dead. Could someone else confirm this?--Suirieko 02:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :It's possible that it was only affecting NPCs because an NPC had hate. I personally recall it hitting party members and we won with some NPCs still alive, but someone should conduct a test to be sure.--Tsukinomahou 07:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : Just did the battle and yes, Battle dance hits the group that has hate. If NPCs have hate, it only hits NPCs. Once PCs had hate, it would hit us. -00:16, 11 December 2008 (UTC) 90NIN/DNC solo'd didnt really read any of the stuff about this battlefield except try to bring gruops of guys to the npcs, so i ran off in a random direction, pulled the first group of guys i found to the npcs, then the npcs started splitting up, so i basically went around killing whatever i could find, then i got lost for a little while, then i saw "Romaa Mihgo has died" so i ran back towards the entrace and saw the boss fighting the 4NPCs that we;re left. he was pretty easy, a couple of watlz 3's, landed all enfeebles easily, other than that pretty easy. --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 20:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) PLD/NIN Solo'd as PLD/NIN without any problems. I buffed up at the start before the NPCs moved, aggro'd the nearby Orcs and kited them while the NPCs pulled them off me and killed them. Then I moved onto the Quadav and had the NPCs do the same thing while I kited them around. After all the mobs died One-Eyed Gwajboj pops, then the remaning NPCs and I killed him. Seconding the fact that pld/nin with crimson legs can solo this quite easily. Once you enter, cast shadows then immediately start running around kiting mobs so that the npcs don't spread out and get themselves killed. Let them try to pick off your kited mobs one by one and eventually when boss pops most your npcs will be at full health. With a large group of npcs the boss goes down fairly fast but the goal is to keep hate on you as battle dance hits only the group with hate (i.e. - you or all the npcs fighting him) and I believe battle dance only took 1 shadow each time he tried to use it. It *could be possible to do this without w. legs but might need to try this a time or two to get the feel for it. Time limit was not an issue. --Maxo996 05:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Third this fact that PLD/NIN with Crimson Legs can solo this with ease. Another key is to link the mobs fast enough to have your NPC move as a group and not spread out. Suggest that you aggro as much as you can with a single flash and bring it to the NPC, and then imeediately move on to the next group so the NPC will move with you. *This strategy works great also for RDM/NIN and probably a few other combinations. When you get to the main boss just try to keep hate on yourself (such as chainspell nuking) and that way him aoe spams will only target 1 person rather than a dozen NPCs who are crucial to killing the boss--Aclariont 10:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) PLD/DNC Done without breaking much of a sweat. Kited the first set of mobs I saw to the second set making sure to occassionally cure a NPC. Don't worry too much if the lesser NPC die; focus only on Curing the Leaders right before taking on One-Eyed. (A CureIV for each is fine, just make sure they are not at 1% when they head for One-Eyed) When you see One-Eyed claim him immediately, you should be low on HP by now and abusing Herc ring. Spam CureIV to establish a strong hate threshold. Items seemed to pop every couple of minutes. If you keep the Generals alive, you keep geting items and by keeping hate they don't get hit. ^^/ Rieul 05:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Recommended to bring 2-3 Hi-Ethers for when/if MP gets low --- I Highly doubt this, just did this with pld/nin and rdm/nin. And the NPC's died too quick on the NM. And the pld was at a Stalemate with the NM Agreed with the above poster. Just duoed this fight with Pld/Nin and Rdm/Nin. Romaa Mihgo died before Gwajboj even spawned (which I thought wasn't possible), but Zazarg and Rongelouts both lived at 1% and took 0 damage from the normal beastmen. Both generals however took too much damage from Battle Dance and died around 50%. Pld tanked it down from 50% and Rdm nuked it dead. Won with 5 minutes remaining. --Khellendros 05:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) --- If the PLD kites the NM, the NPCs don't get hit with the AoE, but carry on damaging him until he dies. I did this mission the other day as PLD/WAR + RDM/WHM. I screwed up the start and waited too long to go and kite the first mobs, so only had 4 NPCs left to fight the NM, but they took him down in about 10 mins with me kiting him around, and the RDM assisting. Amarok! 09:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Zero Wing reference Did anyone else notice One-eyed Gwajboj's reference to the European Sega Mega Drive game "Zero Wing" and its infamous "All your base are belong to us"? The orc made his own version and said "You press seal here. Then all your Jeuno are belong to us!" :P Just a little fun fact ;) You can read about Zero Wing here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_your_base --Halliwell 16:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Don't forget, when he uses battle dance, he says "You are on way to destruction" very close to another line "You are on your way to destruction." --Lordshadow 23:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Magic Resistance Heavily resistant to ice magic. Freeze II did 207 damage then I elemental sealed a Blizzard 4 for 356 damage. Switched to Thunder magic and didn't have any resists. It was also Lightningsday, so I can't be certain he doesn't just resist spells not of the day. --Easykill 19:08, 21 December 2008 (MST) NPC dying Removed the part about the 3 Main NPCs not dying from normal attacks. i did this BC 2 days ago. apparently SE changed the "non-dying" part. Romaah Migho died from taking normal damage, no DoTs taken. User:Windwhisper 16:15 , 3rd March 2009 ( UTC+1) Testimonials *Trio'd by WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, and SCH/RDM. Each one took an NPC and supported them with cures and -na's when needed. Afterward, once One-eyed Gwajboj spawned, mainly focused on keeping Zazarg and Rongelouts N Distaud alive--Romaa Mihgo was on her own :3 (useless). RDM debuffed One-eyed Gwajboj with Paralyze II, Slow II, and Blind II, as well as Dia/Poison combo. Mages would cycle through cure duty, allowing one to rest while the other took over and the second supported. (Irukasan--Ragnarok) ---- *Duo'd by Myself (Cirius RDM/DRK) and Dvenja (WHM/SCH), both focused on a NPC each namely Rongelouts N Distaud and Zazarg (we left Romaa Mihgo to her own devices :P) when waves had been beaten we cure bombed both back to full health before One-eyed Gwajboj popped. Then it was a simple case of rotating healing, landing a few Enfeeble's and stunning Cure IV or Battle Dance as and when possible. Zazarg seemed to have hate for the majority of the fight with Distaud taking damage from Battle Dance only. Main Issue is MP pool so ensure your wise with Cure's and ride it out best you can. GL (Cirius-Seraph) ---- *Duo'd x2 WHM/SCH. At the start, we gave Rongelouts and Zazarg Pro/Shell and used Reraise I other reraise is a waste of MP since no exp loss. When the NPCs went and split up, we did as well, following only Zazarg and Rongelouts. Our first attempt on two diff jobs, the mithra lived after doing 2 waves on her own, second time she died before the boss popped. Once each wave was done and they went for the boss, we just alternated curing and rested when needed. Devotion is nice to have for this. We kept Dia/Paralyze/Slow on One-eyed Gwajboj. Also, it is probably best to use Cure V only when you are with your NPC during the beastmen waves as it generates less enmity for you. - Shiva ---- *Trio'd by RDM/BLM(x2) and RDM/SCH. One RDM/BLM took Zazarg. The other RDM/BLM and RDM/SCH took Rongelouts. RDM/BLM cured for first wave of Orcs. RDM/SCH healed for second wave while first RDM/BLM ran to NM pop and healed to full MP. Once all 3 of us were in the NM room we had 2 curing and 1 healing MP. Tried to all make it to NM without using Convert but the solo RDM had to use it. Debuffed NM like any other mob. (Krazyrs--Fenrir) ---- *Trio'd by a RDM/WHM(me) and PLD/NIN with W.legs and another RDM/WHM without. We ran in, buffed up and as soon as we saw the first waves approaching, me and the pld started aggroing/pulling as many quadavs and orcs as possible to drag back to Zazarg and Rongelouts to pick off one at a time. I assume we didnt pull fast enough as Romaa Mihgo disappeared with her groups somewhere. She reappeared later with 1%hp and helped us kill the boss. There's a large hill where you enter that we kited around, the second RDM stood on top of the hill and cured anybody who needed it and also did some kiting. Not all that tough of a fight but fun either way. When the boss popped we still had the majority of our npcs and all generals. We let the pld get hate hate first and let the npcs do the fighting while us rdms stood back and cured. Easy win. (Daus--Kujata) ---- *Soloable by a RDM/NIN. You cannot damage the boss enough to solo him by yourself, but if you keep all the NPCs alive by pulling waves of mobs to the big group of NPCs rather than them splitting up, then you can start the fight with all NPCs at near full health. Engage the boss and try to keep hate so that you only get hit with battle dance. The NPCs are your main source of damage. I used Chainspell dispel and sleep II in order to build enough hate to last. --Aclariont 22:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ---- * Duoed as RDM/WHM + WHM/BLM. Basically chose to let Zazarg go it himself while the WHM followed Romaa Mihgo and RDM following Rongelouts N Distaud. We did NOT heal them, but kept the subordinates alive through the two patrol encounters. You could pretty much leave them to their own devices since they do not die from any damage not done by One-eyed Gwajboj. By keeping up the helper NPCs the patrols died very quickly. We lost Zazarg when One-eyed Gwajboj spawned. We thought we were in trouble but combined with the Terror effect of Rongelouts N Distaud's weaponskill and the extremely strong Paralyze that Romaa Mihgo's inflicted the Boss with, it was easy for the two of us to keep them both alive. ** We did this without the use of any temporary items as the first and only time we received them was when the boss was at 3%. ** The WHM had to rest MP at about 50% but with Convert, I was more than capable of keeping them both alive. ** Watch early threat with heals. Let your WHM use CureV for the first 5-10% or at the very least, wear a good deal of -enmity gear. Or you will be tanking until one of the NPCs can regain enmity. *We did this fight last night and I was expecting the normal wiki my lvl 1 brd soloed it information. But taking that into account I still took in 6 people we went in as. WHM,WHM,RDM,SAM,SAM,DRG, I had the 3 mages pick 1 of the 3 main NPC’s then I had a DD simply follow them as backup incase the mage got argo. When the NPC’s took off everyone followed the plan. The mage kept curing the main NPC while ignoring the other 2 following NPC’s the DD’s simply stood there watching. After the second wave the NPC’s started attacking the NM. And then the DD’s would hit the NM out of boredom. In Actuality no tank or DD’s are required or needed for this fight at all simply keeping the 3 main NPC’s alive and they will defeat it for you. We easily won the fight and by the end we lost 2 of the mini NPC’s and a SAM died gaining argo off the NM. Out of boredom. You still receive the win and flag if finishing the BCNM dead. This fight is very easy. Megafreakintron 16:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by PLD90/DNC45 with -18%PDT gear and Phalanx on the first run. No regular medicines used, only temporary items. Simply make sure the NPCs stay together and keep feeding them mobs. Try and keep at least one NPC alive to get supplies. Curing Waltz III is a real boon to these BCs. Mifaco 10:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) /NIN Useless, prefer /others sub. I have try this bcnm as solo rdm 4 times, i am actually 1/4, first i was rdm/nin, but since you kiting all mob, most of them use spells on you that put off your shadow, if you stop running for recast you'll get more hit that will wipe off your shadows again. So i tried rdm/pld, and did perfectly great ! Here what i was wearing for the bcnm: Earth staff / (joyeuse & genbu shield for shield bash the last NM) AFv2 head (refresh ~ ) AFv2 Body (Healing skill / fast cast) anything here would be ok AFv2 hands (enhancing, better phalanx, better stoneskin) Crimson legs (Movement speed +++) Crimson feets (Good defense physic/magic) Ethereal Earring & Locquacious Earring Jelly Ring (really good to have while under defender effect as rdm/pld) Food: Tacos Important spells: (dont forget to use Composure, keep it on)Bring Reraise too. Phalanx (when you have a second, cast it, event if still no wear off) Protect/Shell IV (need a picture?) Stoneskin Regen/refresh (Regen is really important as you dont have a second for you, you'll be often in yellow/orange) Spike spell could help, but dont waste to much mp, they are important for the final part. Here the strategie : Once in the bcnm, use composure and buff you, once buffed up, dont heal to get mp back, go pull the first set of Quadav in the big room (center) and bring them to npc (so they dont split the team) Kite them till they are all dead by turning around on the big room. Once all quadav are killed, another waves of quadav approaching, bring them asap to npc before they split again. keep kiting them, then Orc should pop on the big room soon, try to aggro them and kite them too, npc will kill them really fast since they are all together, while kiting orc, yagudo will pop too, aggro them and keep kiting, if you're low on hp, and have follow the gear setup i've put, with defender up you can stop running for a sec and cure you full HP (physical hit should do 0DMG on you), once full HP start running and kite. Now every mobs are killed the NM will pop, put off your staff if you're rdm/pld, and equip your shield for shield bash, flash, dispel then kite him, use your 2H to spam enmity spells. Once npc use their 2H its hard to keep the hate of NM, so try to cure as much as you can Azaar and others leader npc Azaar he is the one that use hundred fist,so keep him alive. It was really easy till the boss was here, battle dance do a lot of damage on npc, try to keep them alive. when i've done this, only Azaar was still up at 1% HP, but my 2H wasnt up so i had trouble keeping hate (keeping convert for the mega boss help too). Orions - Hades Soloed as SMN/RDM Gave this a few attempts on blm, and became very frustrated by the fact that my npcs kept dying off so easily (I was at one point using more mp on curing than nuking), so I changed things up a little. I bought several super ethers, switched to smn, and charged into the BC with the intention of simply soloing the NM at the end and giving the npcs as little heed as possible. I did initially try and mitigate npc death by using Carbuncle to pull, retreating, and then kiting several monsters while the npcs picked them off one at a time. Unfortunately the npcs were not the most patient, and it wasn't long before they all simply split up. By the time the NM spawned, I found myself with a few npcs at about 50% who did very little to help before they were killed by battle dance. I used Fenrir at first (with my current gear setup I have +1mp/tick refresh with him out), and made a strenuous effort of keeping ss/blink up, using ethers as often as possible, and releasing and resummoning with about 10 sec left on bp delay. Even with the NM spamming cure IV, I was pretty successful with slowly knocking down its hp by using eclipse bite as often as I could (and lunar bay whenever invincible was active). By the time the NM was in the low 20s, I received my 10 minute warming and proceeded to repeat the steps above using Garuda's predator claws. I ended up winning having used 4 or so super ethers, and with about 5 minutes and 160 mp to spare. I wish I had a similar success story to share regarding my blm and my attempts to kite and nuke this NM, but a win is a win, I suppose! ShirokazeMatt Molewski 14:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Additional notes NPC's only attack a single mob at a time so if you are going to pull crowd as SMN bring a reraise item because you are going to die. Killing the mobs one by one is a far better choice because its way faster and you don't have to die. --- Easy solo as 99smn/rdm, took a couple yag drinks, used max perpetuation gear and just followed Zazarg around having fenrir hold hate on random adds so Zazarg wouldn't take extra dmg. Kept him topped off with cure 4. He and fenrir took down nm with little trouble. Used convert near the very end. Solo as PUP/DNC with Soulsoother Frame Soloable with minimal difficulty, stick with one group of NPC's and let the other go their ways, I chose the orcs to fight, reccomend taking out Orcish Hexspinners first due to annoyance of a BLM casting on you while fighting others. Atfer all of the orcs were dead, I followed up with the other groups and made sure the zone was clear. Boss Orc proved moderate difficulty with the large range and constant aoe took out Automaton around 25%. Finished off the remaineder and kept myself alive with Curing Waltz. --Zargosa 09:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Solo Lv. 90 MNK/DNC Moderately easy, won in about 15 minutes. First thing I did was get the Yagudos (they are in the direction where there is no fork, if you see quadavs then it's the wrong way) since they are mainly nins with enfeebs like slow,paralyze,blind etc. and ran back to the NPCs. All NPCs should still be at the starting point at this early stage. After quickly killing the yagudos, I ran immediately to the first batch of Quadavs, at this point the NPC's should have started going their own way but the Sandy and Bastok NPCs should still be relatively close. Pull the Quadav's and bring them towards the Sandy NPCs, the Bastok NPCs should follow. After killing that first batch, quickly run to the second batch of Quadavs, if your fast enough you might be able to make it to the Sandy NPCs before they run too far, and again the Bastok NPCs should run after the Quadavs anyways. Depending on how things go, the Bastok and Sandy NPCs will be close to each other still and you can pull the first batch to them to make short work of the Orcs. The last batch of Orcs should be cake but if you wanted to you can pull them to the other NPCs too, since the Sandy NPC will follow. When all of the mobs have died the NM should pop and start killing the Windy NPCs first since they are going to be the closest as all of their mobs died first. If you did a good job, the NPCs should all still have relatively high HP left. This is the important part: LET THE NPC ALL DIE! Do not touch the ol' one eye until the very last NPC drops dead. This will make it much easier to control the NM's TP spam, just having 1 NPC will cause it use Battle Dance more than you can handle with Counterstance on. Boost while it's killing the NPC and Chi blast (having Penance meritted really helps) when the last one falls then just melee it to death. The NPCs should had already taken a good 30ish % of the NM's life. I'd recommend that you do NOT use any WS and save all your TP for Curing waltz until the last 20%. I had near 300% TP when the NM popped and 5 finishing moves. I didn't use 2hr but you can use it after his last Invincible to speed up that last 25%. Solo (w/Trusts) RUN85/WHM42 Quite easy. Used Karaha-Baruha, Koru-Moru, and Qultada. Tanked/killed the first wave of Orcs for the Sandy group, then went and helped Windy group with both waves of Yagudo. After that, ran to check on Zazarg; he was nearly done with the 2nd wave of Quadavs, though he was down to 1%. I threw him a few Cure IVs and helped him finish off the Quadav, then Gwajboj came out. Apparently Ronguelouts died even though I took out half his mobs for him... but Romaa and Zazarg helped out with Gwajboj, who was extremely easy anyway. --Kyrie (talk) 05:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC) BST 99/ (W/E) Sub * 99 BST/(W/E) SUB *I recommend WHM or RDM with Yag drinks to help heal NPC's. *Gooey Gerald, Jug Pet. Gooey Kills the mobs in like 5-6hits. * Send in Pet to Yags, or Quadav and Heel pet. Bring them to NPC's and keep running. * NPC's will follow you and run right into another group. * This should finish 3/6 groups of the Enemies. Look on Wide Scan and run to do the same thing by bringing another set of enemies as the NPC's will start to separate in their paths. As you have eliminated one set path for the NPC's, you will need to grab a 4/6 and help kill 5 & 6. This should leave your pet 1/2 Health with NPC's @ 7-8/9. *Pet will tank One-Eye. It will take 50-75% of your Pet's health. * Item's Needed: 2 x Yag Drinks, 1 x Dawn Mulsum. * Equipment used: 2 x Astr. -22% PDT, Shepherd's Chain -2%, Onerous Cape -3%, Beast Bazuband, AF3 Pants - Stout Servant+1, Helm - 10% PDT = -37%. Venelia.